Several problems are present in existing animal brushes. First, removal of hair and other objects requires a second hand and often a second tool. Another problem is bristle stiffness, which is often inadequate. And, bristle angle is a problem, with straight bristles often failing to reach skin and assist in flea and flea egg removal, for example. Also, some bristles are too short, while others are too long. Existing brushes that allow bristle length adjustment do not automatically do so. It is often further undesirable to have to lock the bristles in an extended position, as any variation needed requires further manual adjustment, if available at all. Additionally, having to grasp a brush is often tiring if not simply difficult, and few brushes are truly designed to properly conform to a user's hand. Another problem exists with brushes that require a user to pull or push in brushing the animal, instead of using the age-old most natural lateral hand movements. The present apparatus successfully addresses all of these concerns.